


Midnight call (One Day One Shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Jianyi Zhanzhengxi cute horny daddy daddykink jerking off smut domzhengxi bottomjianyi phonecall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: Jian Yi calls Zhan Zheng Xi late at night to help with a particular predicament...
Relationships: Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Midnight call (One Day One Shot)

One day  
The sound of a phone ringing constantly eventually got Zhan Zheng Xi to wake up.

He reached blindingly for it, when he got it, he put it against his ear once he pressed answer. "Zhan-" "Xixi." The brunette frowns and yawned. "Jian Yi." He said and sat up, leaning against his pillows, trying to wake up.  
"What is it?" He asked.

There was a few minutes of silence and then, "I'm horny."

That instantly got the brunette awake. Zhengxi blinked a few times and frowned. "Jian Yi you can't call me-" "Your the reason I'm in this state because I've been thinking of you. So now it's your problem." He told the brunette. Zhan Zheng Xi sighed at Jian Yi's logic.

"Yi it's not my problem. It's yours. Jerk off or something." He said sighing. "I did." This got Zhengxi frowning again. "You did?" "Yeah, five times. And I'm still horny."

The blond's words sent a funny tickle down to Zhan Zheng Xi's pelvis and he shifted on the bed a little.  
"What did you think about that got you so horny?" He asked incredulous. 

"That time when I sucked you off in your bedroom. It keeps playing over and over in my mind. My mouth's watering." Jian Yi told him and Zhengxi's cock instantly hardened at the memory. 

"Y-you should try and sleep it off-" "Xixi, I'm naked on my bed, with a harden that refuses to go down. Help me." 

He instantly saw the pale blond on his bed, naked as he said, legs spread with his dick hard, red and dropping pre cum. Skin a blushing pink. Probably damp with perspiration too. Zhan Zheng Xi swallowed a groan down. But his breathing picked up, heart accelerating and cock throbbing. 

"Xixi please." 

Zhengxi closed his eyes, heat licking at his veins. The whine in Jian Yi's voice was such a turn on. He lowered a hand and squeezed himself. Wearing only a pair of flannel bottoms. 

"Okay, okay." He said, taking a deep breath and letting it out. He was now too turned on to back out.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked Jian Yi who had gone quiet again. Two minutes passed before the pale blond's voice came back, shy and hesitant. "I want you, t-to, pretend to be my Da-daddy?" A sudden sharp ache went through Zhan Zheng Xi's cock, making him grit his teeth and stiffle a curse. He needed to jerk off so bad. He needed Jian Yi's mouth on him now!

Gritting his teeth, he said, "Okay." And smiled a little when Jian Yi let's out a breath of relief. 

"Put your phone on loud speaker and put it close to your ear." He instructed, shoving his bottoms and boxers down so that his straining erection could get free. The hard organ was dripping. 

"Done." Jian Yi said. "You do everything I say, no questions asked, understand?" He spoke low, threatening. 

"Y- yes, D- daddy."

"Is your legs spread?" He asked in a low voice. He heard sheets shifting before Jian Yi said yes. "Yes who?" He questioned.

"Yes, Da-daddy." Came Jian Yi's voice all shy and timid. A thrill shot down Zhengxi's spine and he felt a swell of pride in his chest. "Good boy." He could practically see Jian Yi's cheeks turn pink at the praise. It made him smirk.

"I want them real nice and wide so that I can see," he licked his lips, closing his eyes as he imagined his words, "Your pink little hole." He heard Jian Yi's breath catching before it picked up a notch. Could see Jian Yi spreading his legs even further. "Yes, that's it. Just like that." He approved, his hand stroking his cock up and down in a slow manner.

"Now take a hand and trace your lips with your fingers. How I'd do it." He told and smiled a little when Jian Yi hummed. "Then slowly tease your lips apart... And push two fingers into your mouth, stroke your tongue." He could hear the laboured breathing of Jian Yi and knew he was doing as he was told. 

Good boy. 

"Now, push your fingers to the back of your throat until you choke, slowly." He coaxed and heard Jian Yi's breath pick up until the pale blond was chocking. "Stroke your fingers there." He said through gritted teeth and heard Jian gag and choke. The sounds making him increase his pace a little, hand slick with precum as it worked his cock. He groaned, hips bucking a little. "Such a good boy. Fuck. Your such a good boy Yi. You make Daddy so proud." He heard Jian Yi choke and whine. 

"Okay, take your hand out of your mouth now." He instructed and heard Jian Yi cough a little. "Play with your nipples, stroke and pinch them until their red and throbbing. Use your spit to wet them too. Then use your other hand to rub against your hole." 

He heard Jian Yi gasp a little at his words and then came the blond's moans and whining. The breathless sighs and gasps.

God he wished he was there with Jian Yi now. 

"Da-daddy!" Jian Yi moaned out. 

"What is it baby boy."

"I want your touch right now. Uh! I need it." Jian sounded desperate and Zhan Zhengxi shoved his head against his headboard. Cock hard as steel.

"I want that too baby. Tell me what you would want Daddy to do to you." He demanded and heard Jian Yi moan loudly. 

"I want Daddy to touch me. And kiss me. And to lick me down there." "Where?" "My hole." Zhengxi expected Jian Yi to say his cock but was pleasantly surprised non the less.

"I will. Next time I will. I'll make you come like that." He promised and heard the sheets shift and Jian Yi moaning out. 

"What is it baby boy?" He asked and smiled when Jian Yi struggled to speak. 

"I n-need to touch me. Please, my cock is aching so bad." The blond cried, he could hear him shifting restless on the bed.

Zhengxi stroked himself harder and faster then. The need to cum urgent but he held himself back. He wanted Jian Yi to come first.   
"Get lube, now." He demands and heard Jian Yi let's out a nervous yes and then scurrying. He stopped stroking himself until Jian Yi was back. He was never turned on so much in his life. His dick straining and throbbing like a mofo! 

"I got the lube." He instantly jerked himself off again. Hips bucking.

"Lube your hole. I want it wet and dripping, so that it'll feel like my cum is leaking out of it." "Fuck!" Jian Yi moaned and he agreed. Fuck indeed. He listened to the sounds coming from the phone, which was surprising cause his heart was pounding in his ears.

"Oh God Xixi..." Jian Yi groaned out, breath coming out in short pants through the phone. The squelching wet sounds sounded like heaven.

"Jian Yi. Fuck. Look at you dripping. All wet, so fucking wet." He whispered through the phone, breathing laboured. Seeing Jian Yi's back arched beautifully before him, fingers in his ass, rubbing desperately. His pink cock weeping precum, begging to be touched as it strained against this stomach.

Tears in Jian Yi's eyes because he needed to cum. so. badly.

He was fucking beautiful.

"Xixi please-" "How many fingers?" "Two." "Add two more." "Oh God Oh God shit!" He heard Jian moan and whimpered, the restless shifting on the bed.

"I'm jerking off, remembering how it felt to have your mouth wrapped around me, sucking me in." "Xixi!" "How you let me fuck your mouth the way I wanted. Even when your jaw was aching, drool running down the corner of your mouth." He replayed the memory. Groaning as he could feel the lips of Jian Yi on him again. 

He heard Jian Yi sob out. "I'm gonna cum. I need to touch me. Please, I wanna cum." The blond cried. But Zhan Zheng Xi didn't give him the permission to jerk himself off.

"Even if you were the one of your knees, I was the one powerless." "Ah fuck! Xixi fuck me!" Jian Yi desperately cried out, sobbing. 

Droplits of sweat rolling was down Zhan Zheng Xi's chest, and temple. Muscles taut and full of tension as he was close to cumming.

"Fuck yourself on your fingers. I wanna hear the filthy sounds your greedy little hole is making. Yeah that's it. Uh!" He gasped and stopped stroking himself, he was so fucking close and by the sounds Jian Yi was making, so was he.

"Ngh! Uh right there! Xixi right there!" He could Jian Yi fucking himself on his fingers and it was the most erotic thing he's ever pictured. "You better not be jerking yourself off." He warned. "Uh i-i'm not. I'm not." He smirked and bit his lip for a second. Fighting the urge to jerk off and cumming. 

"Since you've been a good boy, you can cum for Daddy." He said and jerked himself off faster and harder. Not even a few seconds later, he heard Jian Yi gasped. "Xixi!" The blond shouted through the phone, cursing and moaning desperately as he came.

A scream coiled up Zhan Zheng Xi's throat but he bit it down with difficulty and came, gasping hard as thick shots of cum came out of his tip, splashing on his chest. He grunted, eyes closed tightly as he beat himself off until he couldn't no more. After a minute or two of milking himself dry, he let go of his sensitive cock and collapsed on the bed, gasping for breath. Little shivers coursing through his body as he came down from his high.

Eventually he calmed down and called Jian Yi's name softly. But all that came through the speakers were the soft laboured breathing of the blond. Zhan Zheng Xi chuckled when he realised the blond was fast asleep. A wave of adoration filling him for the dumb blond.  
"I am so stupidly inlove with you." He whispered and said goodnight before ending the call.


End file.
